Doorway To Hell
by Jessica Wilde
Summary: A rp turned fanfic. Jonathan is up to his old tricks of getting into trouble and this time he trips hell with him and some old enemies. (Rick, Evy, Alex, Jonathan, Anck-su-namun, Imhotep, Anubis star...)


Written: October 1st, 2002 - October 5th, 2002.  
  
This was an rp actually that was then made into a fanfic.  
  
The parts of Jonathan, Anck-su-namun and some parts of Anubis were played and written by MaraJade3.  
  
The parts of Evy, Rick, Alex, Imhotep and some parts of Anubis were played and written by Jessica Wilde.  
  
=-----------------------------=  
  
Rick was using a crowbar to open a tomb when suddenly he heard a bang behind him. Frowning he turned yelling, "Evy? ... Jonathan?"....  
  
Jonathan stumbled into the room, nearly tripping, and causing his pith helmet to fall unto the ground. It rolled up to Rick's feet. "Uh, sorry. I was, ummm, exploring, yes that's it. Exploring..." he said and looked back worried and then cleared his throat. "So, uh...find anything?  
  
Still frowning, Jonathan turned to the tomb... "Not really, nothing but dust and a smell that makes your skin crawl... Exploring huh? Exploring what? You look a bit worried there Jonathan..."  
  
Jonathan chuckled and looked back. "Nervous? Me? NOOOO!" he said, waving his hand, but then looked back.  
  
"Yeah... right... whatever.... anyway...." then he stopped... "Jonathan, there are no mummies after you, are there? Because you and your sister have this thing about having mummies come after you...."  
  
Jonathan smiled. "No! W-what makes you think that?" he asked and then gulped. "Well, uh actually...there might have been something..."  
  
"Might have been something?" He rolled his eyes and took a calming breath... "What MIGHT have been something?" He talked to him like he would his son, Alex then blinked... Where was Alex?  
  
"An...Anck-somthing-or-other may have, well you see there was this slab and I...Rick, I'm sure it's nothing! Look, is that gold up ahead!" he said and tried to walk ahead.  
  
He thrust out his hand, like a steel beam to stop it... "Anck... as in the Anck we saw in TM? and TMR - THAT Anck Jonathan? and WHAT slab?"  
  
Jonathan took a big breath. "Now look here! Do I question you? Do I interrogate you? No sir! I'll have you know I don't appreciate it!" he said, acting slightly hurt, "and yes there might have been a tiny slab that I read from..." he said, whispering the last part, nervously."And well, she didn't give me her name, I couldn't say!"  
  
"Reading from slabs? Are you NUTS! You and your Highroglfics! Can't you people NOT read those damn things for one second? And no, you don't question or interrogate me because I don't go around waking up dead evil bitches from hell! Did you happen to wake anyone else up while you were there? The Scorpion King? Imhotep? The devil himself?"  
  
Jonathan took a step back. "Well I, Uh...I do seem to recall, well *I* wasn't bringing anyone back, but, oh it was terrible! Rick I swear, I was under a spell! Yes! I was suddenly COMPELLED by some god awful force to read from it!" he fibbed, acting as innocent as possible. He didn't want to tell him he just had wanted to practice his Egyptian! "Bloody thing made me do it and now...I think she's up to something, Rick!"  
  
He smiled, gritting his teeth. "Who else did you summon?"  
  
"NO ONE!" he said, just as a hidden door slid open to reveal Anck-su-namun, who seemed surprised to find Rick O'Connell standing right there.  
  
Rick sighed in resignation and swung his gun towards the bitch from hell. Literally she was too. "So, how was hell Anck-su-namun and how did you lover take your betrayal?"  
  
Anck-su-namun's eyes stayed on the gun a moment, as if she was contemplating what to do and then she gave a smirk to Rick. "I'm sure not as well as you'll take it when I bring him back," she said and then took out a dagger. "By the way...give this to your wife..." she said and tossed it at Rick's feet. It was the dagger she'd killed Evelyn with.  
  
Rick's eyes silted with anger and his cheek pulsed with rage. "You'll be happy to know she is safe as can be... your little trick of death wasn't good enough... but I'll take the dagger, and be sure to kill you with it as it's your own... dying by your own hand practically... Evy would say its poetic justice... Jonathan, get the dagger..."  
  
"Uh...right!" said Jonathan and hopped over toward the dagger, but Anck-su- namun quickly kicked him in the face and then ran off down the halls, after snatching some key off the wall, hidden within the hieroglyphics. Jonathan fell down, holding his nose. "Oooh!" he groaned. "Bloody wench!" he cursed.  
  
He sighed... "Come on," he said helping Jonathan to his feet, picked up the dagger and looked the way she went... "Damnit to hell.... She'll bring the asshole back now too..."  
  
"But why in God's name would she!?" he asked, licking his wounds. Woman could kick, that was for sure! Anck-su-namun meanwhile had turned to the right upon reaching the end of the hall and slipped herself through a hole in the wall, leading to a chamber. Once there, she took the key and walked up to a door. The Door of Anubis, it read. She gulped and held tightly to the key, while trying to read the faded writings on the door for what to do.  
  
"I have no idea; it isn't like she really loved him... She fled and wouldn't even try to save him.... maybe guilt... who knows... who cares; we just have to stop her!"  
  
"Right! You go stop her and I'll, I'll go get supplies!" suggested Jonathan and tried to turn the other way in a cowardly fashion. Anck-su-namun was now done reading the inscriptions and she reached out and placed the key within the lock and turned it twice to the right and once to the left and then pushed it in. The door opened a crack and dust flew up that had settled there for thousands of years. She fanned it out of her face and then used all her strength to pull the heavy, stoned door open all the way, then closed her eyes and thought of the one she wanted to appear in the doorway, as the slab had said.  
  
"Don't think so Jonathan! Your coming.... but stay out of the way because I don't want to have to save you from a certain death too... its like a family deal with you guys.... "They started down the hall when they heard a bang not too far away... Imhotep suddenly appeared in the doorway in front on Anck.... He looked around frowning, confused.  
  
Jonathan followed after O'Connell. He didn't like this at all, but he figured if the end of the world were to be once again held in the balance, then being with his brother-in-law was the best place to be. "Yes, well I hold no claim on Evy. She's always been like that. Over curious and all," he said, as if he were not to be at fault whatsoever. Anck-su-namun opened her eyes to find Imhotep standing before her and her breath caught. She could hardly believe that it had worked. "Imhotep!" she gasped and stepped up to him.  
  
He looked and saw the betrayer of his heart... "Why am I here?" he said simply.... Rick was running towards the bang with his gun cocked and ready to go... "Hurry!" he yelled.  
  
Jonathan pulled out his pea shooter sized gun, if it even categorized as a gun, and ran closely behind Rick. They were running so fast that he could hardly see where they were going and he certainly hoped that O'Connell knew where he was headed. Anck-su-namun frowned. "Because I wanted you to be..." she explained, looking him straight in the eye, "My Love," she said, saying the last part rather softly.  
  
"Your love? When was I ever your love?" he asked hard and coldly.... Rick stopped short watching in the shadows as the scene before them played out.  
  
Jonathan bumped into Rick, but not enough to knock him over and he stopped at the astonishing site. "Looks like we might not have to stop them if this doesn't go so well..." he whispered to him. Anck-su-namun kept staring at Imhotep and it took her a moment to answer him. "From the first time I saw you until this moment here," she answered.  
  
"Ah, so fleeing was just an illusion of my mind then?"  
  
"No!" she said, rather quickly, but began to falter on what to say. Jonathan smiled slightly. "I think she's in trouble here!" whispered Jonathan.  
  
Rick nodded watching closely.... "Ah, so it wasn't... then you're fleeing and not helping me? How exactly is that love of me?"  
  
Anck-su-namun trembled slightly, "It was love because I could not bear to see you die again! I couldn't take it and if I ran to you and could not get to you, we both would have died. I ran to try to find the book, but I could not. Everything was falling down around me," she said, shaky and lowering her eyes from his. Jonathan rolled his eyes. "Well if that isn't a load of pig swallow!" he muttered.  
  
Rick jabbed him in the stomach to quiet him. "Love... the reason was love... to get the book... wouldn't have dying with me been better than me dying alone? At least we would have eternity..."  
  
Anck-su-namun lifted her head and her eyes her a little watery against her best efforts to stop them. "I thought you wanted to live. After so long, after you and I went through, I thought you'd want me to get the book..." she said.  
  
He faltered in his anger... still love burned deeply inside his cold and once dead body... He closed his eyes and roared...  
  
Anck-su-namun reached out a hand and barely touched his cheek with her fingers, hoping he'd accept her touch. "I'm sorry..." she whispered."Imhotep...I swear I have always meant every sentiment of love to you...and I still do," she said, "I also died alone..." she said, in case that would do any good to the situation. Jonathan just watched this with his mouth agape.  
  
He opened his eyes, tears in his eyes and brought his hand to his cheer where her hand rested... Taking it from his skin he had his choice... he could crush the bones between his hand or he could not... accept or deny... kill or let live... His grip tightened for one second before he brought the hand to his lips and kissed it.  
  
Tears finally fell of their own accord from Anck-su-namun's eyes and she stared at this action of his in disbelief. Her hand tingled from the gentle kiss of his lips and her heart beat fiercely with love for him. She stepped closer and waved her free hand over his face before giving in and holding him for all he was worth.  
  
He stood still, not knowing what to do. Then his eyes arms slowly moved around her shoulders and back and he pressed her to him, tears in his eyes as well. He loved her. Betrayal or not betrayal but he loved her. He was hopeless as a man. Rick looked from in the shadows and sighed.  
  
Anck-su-namun held onto him more tightly, not knowing that it was possible and she pressed her head against his chest, hearing the beating of his heart resonating within it. She stayed there a moment, feeling the overflow of love, happiness, and many regrets coarse through her at alarming rates, before she pulled back her head to look at him. She lifted a hand to his cheek and cradled it, as a single tear trickled down her cheek. "I know what I have done has hurt you, but I will spend as long as it takes to show you how very sorry I am, and how very much I love you, if you will forgive me," she offered in a quivery voice, unlike her usual controlled one. Jonathan rolled his eyes. "They're worse than you and my sister!" he muttered to Rick.  
  
Rick glared at Jonathan... "Surprise is the best element..." "Well, you love birds... sorry to break this up but its time to die, take your love crap to the hell with you..." he yelled, pulling the shotgun back.  
  
Anck-su-namun pulled away from Imhotep's arms and silently cursed to herself for forgetting about the two annoying insects that never seemed to die. Jonathan cocked his small, yet hopefully efficient gun and aimed it at the both of them as well, acting brave and confident, while standing a tad behind O'Connell. One could never be too careful. "Yeah, straight to Hell!" he chided in and gave Rick a knowing nod.  
  
Rick shook his head at Jonathan and nodded to the two assholes from hell. "Do we do this the hard way or ... the hard way?"  
  
Anck-su-namun glanced over to Imhotep, only letting him see the look of worry in her eyes and then quickly looked back at the two see would rather think were the ones from Hell...or truly belonged there. Anck-su-namun, not knowing what, if any powers her love still possessed, decided to act quickly. "I am sure whatever was it is, it will not equal the hardness of your head!" she said with a charming smirk, just as she picked snatched a loose stone from the wall and threw it straight for Rick's gun. Jonathan panicked and dropped to the ground, covering his head.  
  
"Jonathan!" Rick yelled! Rick dived at Imhotep who pressed out his hands towards him but no magic came forth from them. "Damn!" he cursed and moved just as Rick caught his ankles... and pulled... "You are not getting out of here!"  
  
Jonathan lifted his head, "What!?" he cried, as if he had done nothing wrong and Anck-su-namun, who couldn't just stand by...this time... ran full speed at Rick. Her hands grabbed him around the waist and the two of them went tumbling to the ground. Anck-su-namun felt the dirt beneath her leave a long and burning scrape on her elbow and she winced. "Ahh!" she growled in pain, but the remembered Imhotep and quickly jumped to her feet. She rushed to help him up before Rick would recover, or his bumbling fool of a companion figured out which way was up. "Are you once again just a man, My Love?" she asked, urgently, kneeling at his side. Jonathan crawled quickly over to Rick, holding Rick's gun with one hand.  
  
"Yes.... love....I am, we must flee or die again!" and just as he said this Rick yelled to Jonathan, "Jonathan --- SHOOT THEM!"  
  
"Me!? I thought you-I-" Jonathan didn't know what to say, or do. He fumbled with the gun. Rick had never let him use his guns before. It almost didn't feel right, but he was needed! Yes, Sir! It was time to save the day! Anck- su-namun looked back to Rick with widened eyes when she heard the command. She saw Jonathan's hesitations and took that as an opportunity to flee. As fast as she could, she took Imhotep's arm and helped him up, but suddenly the sound of a gun shot rang out. "AHHH!" screamed Anck-su-namun in utter agony, as she felt the sharp, piercing bullet barrel into her shoulder. It knocked her completely around into a circle before she collapsed to the ground, holding her shoulder and curling into a ball. Blood ran over her fingers, staining them and the clothing she wore around her arm and near her collarbone. "I got her!" cried Jonathan with a satisfied smile. "Take that you filthy scum sucking mummies!" he retorted, proudly.  
  
Rick laughed as he swung his fist into Imhotep's jaw. Imhotep took a try at Rick and missed and swung around, falling backwards. Getting up, he roared and charged Rick knocking HIM backwards. "Anck-su-namun!"  
  
Anck-su-namun tried her best to force open her eyes and could see Imhotep and O'Connell fighting. The sound of Imhotep's voice calling her name was nearly drowned out by the pain. Jonathan meanwhile was jumping and bobbing every which way, rooting and shouting for Rick, as if he were the pep squad at some sport's function. "Don't take that from him! Bloody mummy! Show him what for!" he shouted, shaking his fist in the air, fervently. Anck-su- namun could make out the glistening of something shiny on the ground a little ways from her. She tried to focus her eyes to make it out.  
  
Rick's face was slammed against the hard ground floor as Imhotep roared with pain and rage for his beloved. He plummeted his fist into O'Connell's stomach - once, twice, three times, until his fist was bloody for his efforts. "Bastard!" Anck, my love!" Rick grunted and flipped over, taking the mummy with him.  
  
"Oooh! That looks rather painful!" commented Jonathan, at all the punches Rick was taking. "Come on! Put some effort into it!" he cried. Anck-su- namun pushed herself towards the glistening pistol of Jonathan's on the ground, using her feet. She still clung to her shoulder and little moans of pain escaped her lips with every move she made. Jonathan was so consumed by the fight that he did not see a moment of this, and so, Anck-su-namun finally reached the gun unnoticed.  
  
Rick pounded into Imhotep his fist raised high above his shoulder. Imhotep inwardly cringed and grit his teeth. "Kill me but I'll find a way to come back.... I am eternity for you... hell itself!"  
  
Anck-su-namun raised the gun and tried to steady herself. She aimed it straight at Rick's head, but just as she squeezed the trigger, a sharp pain shot through her shoulder, causing her body to jerk at the last second and drop the gun to grab her shoulder. The bullet whizzed over Rick's head and went straight into the door of Anubis, knocking the key from the door. The second the key hit the ground a low rumbling was felt all around. Jonathan looked down to see bits of sand shifting around him. When Anck-su-namun saw what she had done, she paled. "NO!" she screamed. "Someone put the key back in the door! Hurry!" she shouted, desperately, as the Earth started to shake a little more.  
  
Imhotep looked up a second at the floor moving and the door closing and yelled, "Get the key!!" he shouted just as Rick plummeted him to the floor. "What the hell?" he yelled as he looked up where the two hellish demons were screaming about...  
  
"The key! Get the key you idiot!" shouted Anck-su-namun from her place on the ground. Jonathan just looked between the three of them in utter confusion. "What key?"  
  
Rick cleared his head and looked around. His eyes widened. The key -- but was it a trap? Still, when two demons were looking terrified, it was a good sign something was wrong. "The key, Jonathan, get the key, other there!" Imhotep cursed in the ancient language. "Idiot, the key, HURRY or you shall bring the end of the world!" Rick laughed, "What else is new?"  
  
Jonathan spun about every direction for the key in a panic. He tried to locate it by the way that Rick was pointing, but he wasn't seeing it. Blasted dark tombs and how in the Hell could they expect him to work under such PRESSURE!? Finally he spotted it just a few feet from him and he slid on his knees over the sand and snatched it. "Since when is he concerned about the end of the world?" he muttered as he rushed it over to Rick. "What do we do!?" he asked. Anck-su-namun smacked her forehead and fell back against the ground. "We're dead!" she cried. "Our fate in the hands of an Englishman!" The ground began to shake more violently now.  
  
Imhotep yelled and pointed, "The door, do you see the DOOR? There is a hole next to it, GO PUT IT IN IT!" As the ground shook you could hear it vibrate as well, you could hear in the distance, not thunder but loud bangs... What the hell was coming...? "What did you do!?" he yelled the evil witch and the mummy. Imhotep laughed. "The Scorpion King is nothing compared to Anubis himself..."  
  
Jonathan went pale and looked down to where the sound was emitting. He could hear a low, guttural growl; an angry growl of something getting VERY close. Jonathan's fingers started having what could have been equivalent of a seizure, moving over the keep at lightening speed, as he ran and tried to get the correct end of the key into the hole. "Hurry you bubbling son of a jackal!" yelled Anck-su-namun. A stone fell from the ceiling above and nearly hit Anck-su-namun. "Imhotep!"  
  
Imhotep turned to her voice and saw and stone fall just a short bit from her and started running towards her. Rick make a dash for Jonathan, trying to make sure he got it in the correct way and on time before whatever was coming could arrive but boy was it going to be damn close as the noise was becoming deafening.  
  
Anck-su-namun, with great pain, pushed herself up to sit with one arm. She slouched forward slightly from the sting of her shoulder, her face wincing. The pain was subsiding into numbness, but that was only until she moved. "Imhotep!" she cried, holding her shoulder and looking up at him coming toward her. Jonathan turned to Rick. "I can't get it in! What are we going to do!?" he asked him and suddenly heard a thunderous roar from behind the door now. The key dropped to the ground from his hands and was completely forgotten from Jonathan's mind.  
  
Rick was about to tell Jonathan to give the damn key to him when suddenly what seemed like a man was standing where the door once was but no more... A man in sight but not in life... He had no eye brows though. Rick thought that would be hysterically funny if they weren't about to die. Imhotep shuddered before the god and came down beside his life, gently, or as much as he could, lifting her into his arms... "My love..."  
  
Anck-su-namun nuzzled her head on Imhotep's shoulder, her least concern right now being the eyebrow less man. She was feeling dizzy and she cuddled as closely against Imhotep as she could in his arms. "Imhotep...It's getting cold..." she whispered against his skin. Jonathan was slowly backing away from Rick and the thing in the door. "What the Hell is that!?" he shouted hysterically. "O'Connell!?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? Do I look like a demon hell dictionary? If I had to take a guess though this is your department, I'd say Anubis? Though eyebrow less... Which would be funny if he didn't have lightening or whatever that is in his eyes that glowed...?" Meanwhile, Imhotep stroked Anck's hair, blocking out Anubis and O'Connell and the jackass... "Where we will go it will be warm... the sun will always glow on our skin, my live... and we'll never be parted again..."  
  
"Funny!? Oh yes, HA HA! I can hardly contain myself!" shouted Jonathan, looking around him for the safest way to flee! Anck-su-namun shook slightly in Imhotep's arms. "Promise?" she asked him. "Where can such a place exist for us?"  
  
"The exit would be BEHIND him Jonathan...." Rick said.... "Oh there is a place, love... just for us... we are gods, you and I... a place where the gods reside in death... where the sun always shines and the sky is always blue... where there are no O'Connell's," he said with a small smile as a tear slide down his cheek.  
  
Jonathan was desperate and so, he decided to formulate a plan. "Stand aside here!" he said, using his hand to push Rick to the side, as he marched up to Anubis. Jonathan lifted a finger into the air and opened his mouth to speak, but the sight of the flickering bolts of lightening in the god's eyes severely unnerved him. "Uh, my friend, O'Connell here has something to say to you!" he said and dashed behind his brother-in-law. Anubis growled and the lightening in his eyes glowed more fiercely at the mortals. Anck-su- namun smiled. "I like this place," she said. "I love you, Imhotep..." she said, looking up to his tear filled eyes with ones of her own.  
  
"If we weren't in a life or death situation Jonathan, that would have been funny but since we are - it wasn't!" Rick yelled. "You can't go yet my love... we have to watch as these parasites die... our last thing as mortals," he said as he pulled out a dagger... a dagger he planned to kill himself with after his love was gone....  
  
"Well sorry! What do you want me to do about it!" he cried. "You're the one with the guns! You're the legionnaire extraordinaire!" he shouted, hands flailing every which way above his head. Anck-su-namun smiled. "They have no clue how to handle this, do they?" she asked her love. Anck-su-namun loved the sight of this. "Too bad Nefertiti's reincarnate is not here to join them..." she said. That would have made this more delightful to watch.  
  
"Yes, too bad but we can enjoy that too because in death they would be together and if they both die, she will mourn them both and be alone with her son... that is even better, love... No clue... no..." Rick grunted, pulled the gun closer, cocked it, aimed and BAM! A shot rang out and pierced the god standing still. His eyes glowed with a fierceness that made looking at him painful. He took three steps towards them until he was at the end of the gun. "BAM!" Rick shot him in the stomach and Anubis only grunted. Rick looked worried now.  
  
"Umm...Rick, I hate to say this, but I think we're gonna need the mummy's assistance!" cried Jonathan, slinking in the opposite direction of Anubis. A twisted giggle came softly from Anck-su-namun's lips. "I love the sound of that," she said and used what strength she could to push her head up high enough to kiss Imhotep upon the lips. Anubis suddenly closed his eyes and the rumbling from earlier returned, but this time it was not from where the door had once been, but from deep underneath the ground.  
  
"Which mummy? The one almost dead or the other one Jonathan?" Rick asked, not missing a thing. "This is just not good! Do you two want to die or what? Hell, what am I saying, you'd gladly die if we would..."  
  
Jonathan looked over at Anck-su-namun and Imhotep. "Right...scratch that idea then!" he said, just as the walls around then started to pound and shake. Rocks fell loose from them and the noise grew so loud that it was hard to hear mush of anything else, except the pounding of his own heart. "Anubis warriors...right on time..." smirked Anck-su-namun, breaking their sweet kiss.  
  
Just then behind Anubis came Evy.... "Fla Vuier Blav Bugh Grap Tun!" she yelled and the noise stopped. It was so quiet you could probably hear a pin if it dropped. "Getting into trouble again boys?" she asked. Alex came in behind her. "At least this time I bloody wasn't with you!" Evy looked at her son sharply. "Alex!" "What?" he asked looking innocent.  
  
A cough escaped Anck-su-namun and continued just as Evy entered. Jonathan just shrugged and smiled at Evy, "Well when you're popular!" he said.  
  
"Popular... yes, we are that, aren't we?" Evy looked at Anck-su-namun... "Is she dying?" she asked... Imhotep cradled her against him. "You will not touch her!"  
  
"I sort of...shot her..." admitted Jonathan, "So...the answer to that would be yes!" Anck-su-namun groaned and shook more. She was freezing and she could see her own blood soaking the dress she was donned in. Its original color could no longer be determined on the upper half.  
  
"I didn't say I wanted to touch her..." Evy said... Imhotep kissed Anck's cold cheek... "Do you see the sun yet, my love?" he asked in a hushed voice. Evy looked at her husband and brother. "How in the world did you release Anubis from his otherworld hell?"  
  
Jonathan looked over at O'Connell, placing his hands behind his back and looking at him expectantly, as if he were the one at fault and waited. "Yes..." she said and coughed again. "Imhotep?" she asked, nuzzling against him more.  
  
"Jonathan did it..." Rick said just like that, *snap of the fingers*. "I'm here, love... I'm coming... the heat from the sun is covering your body... can you feel it? You aren't cold anymore..."  
  
"I did not!" said Jonathan. "It was her, the wench!" he said, pointing at Anck-su-namun. "Yes...promise...you'll be there?" she asked, a tear falling from her dark eyes.  
  
"Of course... I would not leave you for life or for death..." and with that he rushed himself on the dagger, his eyes widened as his life blood poured from the self-inflicted wound... "I love you... always Anck-su-namun..." Rick looked towards the couple, watching as the mummy killed himself to be with the one he loved. Even as hard as Rick was, he had to admire that.  
  
Jonathan winced and had to look away. It sent a pain in his own stomach. Why couldn't they do that elsewhere? He looked back after a moment and couldn't help, but watch them in morbid fascination. It was amazing that they could do that. He placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. Anck-su-namun's eyes could no longer see what was around her, but she could still see. She saw that world Imhotep had described to her, as she felt her body giving way of its life force. "I love you...My...Imhotep..." she said and tried to lift her head to kiss him, but feel short of it. Her lips just barely brushed his as her body went limp in his arms.  
  
He barely managed to place her on the ground as his own eyes closed and death took his body but before he did so, he was in another place, a place of peace and sunlight. A place like he had described to her... but most of all, he could see her... without death... without a past... just her in all her glory and beauty... Evy looked away, tears in her eyes. Rick sighed. You had to admire the lengths some would go for love... Hell, if they hadn't had Alex, he might have done it before when Evy died but he could never have left their son... Evy would have sent him to hell for it...  
  
Jonathan sighed and shook his head. He didn't know what to say. He looked down at Alex, wondering what the boy was thinking about all of this. "So...what do we do now?" he asked, stepping forward, his foot kicking the key. Anck-su-namun saw her Imhotep and a smile of pure bliss shot over her face and she rushed up into Imhotep's arms. "My Love..." she said."At last we have eternity..."  
  
"Eternity... together... no one can part us now..." he said, rocking her in his arms.... Alex looked away and then down, seeing the key... He picked it up and took it over to the door... "This hole, right?"  
  
Anck-su-namun started crying tears of joy and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her hands rubbed lovingly up and down his bare back, as her tears fell against his chest. "I've waited so long..." Jonathan walked over to Alex. "Yes. Goes right in there!" said Jonathan. "Like this!" said Jonathan, taking Alex's hand and pushing the key into the hole.  
  
*POOF* went Anubis with a roar back to his hell dimension. The loud, angry soldiers disappeared as well. "That was easy..." Alex said. "If you only knew..." Rick said, patting his back. Then he went over to Evy and kissed her. "They might have been evil but they had something pure; love." Imhotep kissed Anck. "I've waited almost an eternity to have you back..."  
  
"Yes, yes, very happy; moving really!" said Jonathan. He always hated watching Evy all over O'Connell. She was his little sister for God's sake! "Don't look Alex! It's too painful!" he said, covering the boy's eyes. Anck- su-namun smiled. "Well now you have eternity with me," she said, searching his eyes. "Imhotep?" she asked, worry suddenly crossing her face.  
  
"What, love?" he asked, wanting to make her happy as can be... "Get over it Jonathan... how do you think we made Alex?" "EWWWWWWWWWW" Alex said, choking!  
  
"Oh look! Now you've traumatized the poor boy!" exclaimed Jonathan, indicating at Alex. "And I know how you did that, but do you have to show me how? Bloody Hell there are regulations and places for people like you!" he went on. "Do you hold any hate in your heart for what I have done to you? Do you...forgive me?" she asked him. There was still a doubt in her mind that she could not overcome.  
  
"In death, there is no hate, love... only love and happiness and joy... you've done nothing to forgive my sweet... nothing, now forget your worries..." Imhotep murmured... "It is called KISSING Jonathan, it isn't a crime but if you don't shut up what I'm going to do to you is!"  
  
Jonathan's eyes bulged. He lowered his head and cleared his throat. "Come on, Alex...I think I saw something back...back this way!" he said, dragging the boy off to nowhere in particular. Anck-su-namun smiled her worries dispelled. "So...are we alone in this world? Our own special eternity?" she asked, looking at him playfully with her mysterious dark, brown eyes.  
  
He smiled, "Oh yes, just you and I.... to do whatever we wish forever..." Evy moved her arms around Rick's neck and squeezed. "I love you.... forever..." 


End file.
